wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mire the MudWing
Mire is my OC, so don’t steal him. Ask permission if you want him in your pages. You cannot edit unless permission is given to you. Mire is a MudWing who made his first appearance in Sakura’s fanbook Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey. He is a student at Redwood Tree Academy in the Gold Winglet. He is also a soldier who fought for the tribe under Queen Muck along with his family. He became a father at the age of ten when Sakura entered a breeding program and mated with Poplar to make dragonets to combine their Leafspeak, but it turns out the father of the eggs was Mire, as he and Sakura had fallen in love. He is currently in the Mud Kingdom raising and loving his dragonets. Appearance “You got everything right of me. Huh” Mire was described with deep brown as his main scale color. His armor-like scales are hazel brown. His eyes are also hazel brown. His underbelly is a pale orange and his wings were like “sand mixed with water”, as Sakura had stated. He was shown to be bulky and strong, even though he sucks at fighting. His back has a long scar due to his first battle. His horns, wings claws, claws, and his spikes are dark brown. Personality “Yeah, uh, can you include the part that I get pretty annoyed when Sakura wants to draw me? Thanks it’ll help.” Mire has been shown to care a lot to dragons close to him, as shown when he saw Sakura crying because she had been rejected and hated in her past, but Mire would tell her that she is a great dragon and he knows how she felt, giving comfort to her. He is always willing to save his friends by risking his life for them. He easily forgives other dragons he knows he can trust as shown when Sakura slammed her tail at him by accident and he said that he knows accidents happen when Sakura apologizes to him. Even though he hates being teased, he knows that they were just jokes and he ignores it. He also hates hurting someone else’s feelings and would find ways to be forgiven if that someone didn’t want to. Biography “That’s it? I don’t have that much information about my history? Dang, I hate you now, creator.” Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey More flying in soon... Wings of Fire: The AllWing Gemstones More flying in soon... IRL: Mire attended Mount Wasp Elementary for his whole life. He was a great student in his classes, but can get entertained from the “juicy stuff”, as he describes it. He was okay with new students who come to his school. He wasn’t sure if one of the new students, Sakura, was okay, though. When Mr. Galaxy wanted his students to introduce themselves to each other. Mire thought he can approach Sakura, then his friends, just wanting to get to know her. Sakura was a bit quiet at first and when on to talk about her old school. Mire knew how much Sakura missed her old school and friends. She said something that freaked Mire out. “I wished I was dead.” More flying in soon ... Relationships “Just two dragons? I wanna eat your legs right now.” Sakura: When Mire first met Sakura, they both started to become close friends. Mire cared for her, and when she is saddened, he would try to cheer her up the best he could. Even though they had a couple of fights, they will eventually forgive each other. Mire ends up returning Sakura’s feelings and loved each other. After Sakura’s death, he deeply misses her and sees Almond as her as the Leaf/Mud dragonet was like his mother. Fury: At first, Fury disliked Mire, but only because he was suffering from depression and that he never talked to other dragons. As they get to know one another, Mire and Fury became good friends throughout The Tree Journey. Mire also wanted to help him through his depression, though Fury said that he was alright with that. Firework: Firework was Sakura’s friend and Mire thought he was a bit weird and crazy. The MudWing actually ended up becoming good friends with the tribrid and admits that he enjoys his company and jokes. Oleander: After meeting Oleander, he became good friends with him and laughs with him of Firework’s jokes. Mire considers him and Firework as his “trio” in the books. Prince Blizzard: Mire was best friends with the IceWing prince and has been since primary school. They seem to hang out more in Redwood Tree Academy as shown in The Tree Journey and The AllWing Gemstones, along with unwritten fanbooks by SakuraTheLeafWing. Mire felt betrayed when Blizzard attacked his other friends Volcano and Bluebonnet (due to the enchanted earring) and Sakura stopped the IceWing prince before he causes any harm, though she couldn’t stop him from snapping one of her best friend’s neck, ending her life. After Sakura’s unfortunate death, Mire stopped Blizzard and took out his earring, thus ending his reign of killing forever. They continued to be friends and forgave him for the LeafWing’s death and told him it wasn’t his fault. His Dragonets: Ever since Sakura had died, he Mire had promised that when Almond and Walnut hatch, he would protect and care for his dragonets but will tell them about their mother when they are old enough. Ever since the dragonets hatched, Mire took them with him to the Mud Kingdom to raise them. They were like a real family and he decided to introduce them to his MudWing family. He is shown to care for them and is really protective of them, much to Almond and Walnut’s annoyance. Mire will do anything to protect his dragonets, even if they don’t need it. Quotes “That’s what I say in the books? I’m cool with that, I guess.” “Ow! What was that for?!” - to Sakura “It’s alright, but, oof, how hard can you hit me?” More flying in soon... Trivia “Okay, you can stop now. No more info, okay?” * According to the creator, Mire is based off of her friend who’s name is Jerson. The two characters share the same personality and eye color. * It is possible that Mire will get his own book in the future. * Mire is named after a mire, a stretch of swampy or boggy ground. * Even though he is really strong, he is a bad fighter as Sakura and Volcano easily took him down. * Mire is technically royalty as Sakura, his mate, is sisters to Katsura and Katsura married Princess Aloe, who is royalty and her brother Prince Poplar married Wintergreen and Wintergreen is a prince as he is Prince Celsius‘s son and is one of the brothers of the three queens of the IceWings. Therefore, Mire is of IceWing and LeafWing royalty. * Mire loves cows. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223)